Wreck-It Ralph (2027 film)
Wreck-It Ralph is a 2027 American comedy-drama fantasy film produced by Owen Laramore Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 22nd theatrical Owen Laramore film, it is a live-action remake of Disney's 2012 animated film of the same name, and stars Ray Romano, Miranda Cosgrove, Zac Efron, and Julianne Hough as Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix It Felix, Jr., and Sergeant Calhoun. The film was in development after the release of ''Toy Story'' in 2024, with Tom Hardy cast as Ralph, but dropped out, being replaced by Romano in 2025. The film filled out is 115 minutes by adding new subplots similar to Toy Story. The film was released theatrically in the United States on December 5, 2027. to mixed reviews from critics, mostly criticizing the screenplay, humor, and characters while the musical score, visual effects, production values, and Romano's performance were favorably praised. It has grossed $578 million from a $193 million budget and won the Academy Award for Best Costume Design. Plot When Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade closes at night, the various video game characters leave their normal in-game roles and socialize in a power strip. Wreck-It Ralph, the antagonist of Fix-It Felix Jr., is ostracized by its other characters for being the game's villain, while the titular hero Felix is praised and awarded medals. One day, he plans to win a medal himself. He sneaks out of Fix-It Felix Jr. and goes into Hero's Duty. After climbing the tower, Ralph grabs the medal, but a baby Cy-Bug attacks him. They tumble on board an escape pod, zooming them towards another game called Sugar Rush. Once there, he loses his medal, He spots his medal and attempts to climb a tree to get it, but loses to a girl named Vanellope von Schweetz. With Ralph missing, Fix-It Felix Jr. is labelled as malfunctioning and faces being unplugged. Felix ventures to Hero's Duty and allies with the game's heroine, Sergeant Calhoun, to find Ralph and the Cy-Bug. Vanellope uses Ralph medal as her entry fee for the nightly race that determines which characters are playable the next day. King Candy, the game's ruler, forbids her from racing due to her glitches that allow her to teleport erratically, so Ralph reluctantly agrees to work with Vanellope to retrieve his medal and help her win the race. They build a kart and hide out at Diet Cola Mountain, Vanellope's hideout and a unfinished track where Ralph teaches her to drive. King Candy hacks the game's code to obtain Ralph's medal, and offers it to Ralph in exchange for preventing Vanellope from racing. He explains that if Vanellope wins she will become playable and her glitches will lead to Sugar Rush being unplugged. Unable to leave the game because of her glitch, Vanellope will be left to disappear while King Candy and his subjects become homeless in the arcade. Ralph reluctantly agrees and destroys Vanellope's kart for Vanellope's own good, Heartbroken, Vanellope declares he "really is a Bad Guy" and runs off in tears. Upon returning to his game, which has been evacuated in anticipation of being unplugged the next morning, Ralph notices Vanellope's image on the side of the Sugar Rush cabinet and realizes she was meant to be a playable character. Ralph returns to Sugar Rush and learns that King Candy had disconnected Vanellope's code to render her a glitch, and locked up all of the characters; memories of her, resulting in her becoming a hated outcast. If she crosses the race's finish line, the game will reset and her programming will be restored. Meanwhile, Felix and Calhoun search Sugar Rush for Ralph. Felix falls in love with Calhoun, but she abandons him when he inadvertently reminds her of her late fiance who was killed by a Cy-Bug on their wedding day. Felix is later imprisoned in King Candy's castle, but Ralph frees him and Vanellope and Felix fixes the kart. Calhoun discovers a swarm of Cy-Bugs underground, which hatch and start attacking the game. Vanellope participates in the race but is attacked by King Candy. Vanellope's glitch causes him to be unmasked as Turbo, who took over Sugar Rush and displaced Vanellope as the main character. Vanellope glitches to escape Turbo, who is then eaten by a Cy-Bug. Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun evacuate the game, but Vanellope is trapped due to her glitches. When Calhoun points out that the Cy-Bugs can be attracted and destroyed by a beacon of light as in Hero's Duty, Ralph decides to make Diet Cola Mountain erupt, replicating the beacon. Ralph is confronted by Turbo, now fused with the Cy-Bug that devoured him. Ralph makes the mountain erupt and falls into its depths to sacrifice himself, but Vanellope saves him using her glitching ability. The eruption lures and permanently destroys the Cy-Bugs and Turbo. Vanellope crosses the finish line, rebooting Sugar Rush and restoring her status and memory as Princess Vanellope, the main character of the game, but Vanellope decides to keep her glitching ability and declares herself president. Ralph and Felix return home and their game is spared. Felix and Calhoun marry. Vanellope's glitches make her a popular playable character, and a content Ralph gains respect from his fellow characters. Cast * Ray Romano as Wreck-It Ralph * Miranda Cosgrove as Vanellope Von Schweetz * Zac Efron as Fix-It Felix Jr. * Julianne Hough as Sergeant Calhoun * Jesse Tyler Ferguson as King Candy/Turbo * Margot Robbie as Taffyta Muttonfudge * Alec Baldwin as Mr. Litwak * Viola Williams as Candlehead * Justin Bieber as Rancis Fluggerbutter * Robert Downey Jr. as Markowski * Courtney B. Vance as General Hologram * Seth Green as Nicelander Gene * Sarah Drew as Nicelander Mary * Mackenzie Crook as Beard Papa * Madeline McGraw as Moppet Girl * Seth Rogen as Surge Protector * Jim Hanks as the voice of Sour Bill * Chris Sullivan as the voice of Wynnchel * Peyton Manning as the voice of Duncan * Ben Schwartz as Sonic the Hedgehog (cameo) * Frank Welker as Cy-Bugs Production Development It was announced in 2024 that Karey Kirkpatrick was developing a live-action remake of Wreck-It Ralph for Owen Laramore Entertainment following the success of 2024's Toy Story. Amy Pascal, Denise Di Novi, and Robin Swicord, who produced the 2023 animated film ''Wildlife'', were revealed to be producing. Josh Miller and Patrick Casey were revealed to be pending the screenplay with Kirkpatrick. Casting Tom Hardy was considered for the role of Ralph. However, in 2025, he dropped his role due to becoming unavailable, which nearly led to the cancellation of the film, but it was saved after the studio was purchased by Disney on January 3, 2026. Ray Romano was hired to replace Hardy the title character. Romano admitted that he took the role because Wreck-It Ralph was one of the first Disney movies he ever watched. Shortly afterward, Miranda Cosgrove, Zac Efron, Julianne Hough, and Jesse Tyler Ferguson were in talks to play Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, and King Candy. Margot Robbie and Alec Baldwin were announced to be part of the film as Taffyta Muttonfudge and Mr. Litwak. This would become the second collaboration between Ray Romano and Jesse Tyler Ferguson, after Ice Age: Collision Course (2016). Music Henry Jackman, who composed the score for the original film and has previously collaborated with Owen Laramore Entertainment on ''Hot Wheels'', was revealed to be composing the film's score. What Kirkpatrick said in his interview with Owen Laramore that he hired Jackman because he could not imagine doing a live-action Wreck-It Ralph film without Henry Jackman. Reception Box office The film opened theatrically on December 5, 2027, and grossed over $278 million in the United States and $300 million overseas. Wreck-It Ralph ended its theatrical run on March 29, 2028, having to have grossed a total of $578 million worldwide; It is merely Owen Laramore Entertainment's highest-grossing live-action or photo-realistic film to date. Critical response Wreck-It Ralph has a 54% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "Wreck-It Ralph may be trashy to the original film, but Romano's performance is surely a wit". Metacritic signed the film to a score of 44 out of 100 based on 30 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it a score of 45% and a 49% "definite recommend". Kwak Yeon-soo, a reporter at South Korean English language newspaper The Korea Times, gave the film a negative review, saying, "Wreck-It Ralph is dog food". Wendy Ide of The Observer was positive about the film, praising the music and the performance of Ray Romano as Wreck-It Ralph. The Oregonian wrote, "With a formulaic screenplay and trashy humor, not even Ray Romano's performance can regenerate this inferior remake. Like ''Toy Story 2'', Wreck It Ralph is a misfire".